Lie With Me
by selfishkiss
Summary: Bella believes she has got all happiness in life until her path crosses with the green eyed sex demon. Will she be able to resist him? Will he be able to satisfy her needs or bring her whole world crashing down?Rated M for Lemons ONE SHOT


**Okay this story popped into my head when I zoned out between lectures in class (& by the way let me tell you that happens very often :p). This is my first attempt in one shot and I had real fun writing it down, so do tell if it's good enough. This story is not betaed since I don't have a Beta and I don't know how to get one either. So accept my apologies for any kind of punctuation or grammatical errors.**

**Now let's continue with the story: D**

**Title:** Lie with me

**Author:** selfishkiss

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **M

**Character:** Edward & Bella

**Summary**

Bella believes she has got all happiness in life until her path crosses with the green eyed sex demon. Will she be able to resist him? Will he be able to satisfy her needs or bring her whole world crashing down?

**Rated M for Lemons.**

**-:-**

The door swung shut behind me cutting the wet and chilly night air. The heavy metal rock buzzed in my ears, drifting smoke stung my eyes and the combined stench of sweat and alcohol made me wish I didn't have to breathe. I waited for my vision to adjust to the gloom of the surrounding along with the pounding music. The trench coat that wrapped my body was almost wet and made me shiver. Removing it from my body and shaking off the sparkling raindrops from my long mahogany hair I made my way to the bar on the right. Moving through the mass of whistling and foot-stomping drunkards, I leaned across the brass rail and ordered scotch and soda to the bartender. He gave me a wide smile and handed me my drink. I pretended not to realize that his eyes lingered on me for longer than necessary. Sipping the bitter drink, I took in my surrounding. The crowd cheered and shrieked as the song changed into a pop number, the couples moved to the centre of the dance floor grinding against each other, locking their lips—the dance floor throbbed with lust and energy.

I sighed.

Taking out the blackberry from the left pocket of my denim jeans I read the last message received.

_**Sorry B wont b able to come, stuck with a meeting. Have Fun!**_

_**-J XX**_

I tried not being upset; after all it was a usual occurrence. Jacob was a busy man. You would think that would make me accustom to it but I just couldn't. I tried to be nonchalant about it, smiling at him as if it didn't even matter. But it mattered. We were happy couples except of his work that always came between us. But I would never want him to choose between his fiancée and his career. I knew how much his work meant to him. I entered in this relationship knowing how less time he could manage for me. Though it made me upset and lonely most of the time but I always shrugged the thought off thinking that relationships were made of sacrifices and compromises.

I decided that I would enjoy the time myself. The bartender filled my drink again and I let the alcohol take over my senses.

"Are you alone?"

I raised my eyebrow at the bartender. He smiled and pointed his thumb to a figure behind his shoulder.

"He's alone too."

My eyes followed the direction of his finger to find a man at the corner of the bar. He was sitting sideways so only his profile was visible to me.

"Not interested." I replied, trying not to roll my eyes at his idiotic match making tendency. The bartender moved back to his work before saying "If you say so." Suddenly there was a burst of giggles, and my attention snapped to a bunch of girls. They were young, definitely in their early twenties-- following their gaze my eyes once again returned to _**that**_ man. They were sitting across from him, looking directly at him and giggling shamelessly. And the man seemed to be smiling too.

Now with more curiosity than before, I let my eyes wander on him. The first thing that caught my attention was the strong jaw line. And I am sucker for strong jaw line. In my opinion, you could tell a lot about a fully clothed man by just looking at their jaw line. It shows that the person cares about his health, does workout and has dominant features. I remember reading in a health magazine that males with strong jaw line have better genes and are more likely to have strong children.

OMYGOD! Did that man and the thought of making babies come in the same line? Shit! I knew alcohol always had my mind in the gutter. I shook my head and focused on his face again. The guy had high cheek bones that met with a rain of bronze messy hair. As the spotlight danced around the place, I realized his hair looked almost red in light. He was wearing a black shirt; the sleeves were pushed above his elbows giving a clear view of his hard forearm. His fingers were long and a cigarette sat between his index and middle finger. He placed the cigarette between his lips, his cheeks hollowed as he pulled on the cigarette sucking on the end. Then he removed the cigarette, parting his lips and exhaled a large white cloud of smoke through his pursued lips.

Wow that was.....sexy. **Bella for the love of all that is holy you are engaged! Stop drooling over other male species. Think of Jacob. Yes! ..**

I fingered the gold ring that glistened on my ring finger. It had a very intricate design, very weird pattern but I could definitely make out a "j" and on the dot of the word there was a diamond.

I sipped my drink again and as if by instinct my eyes again followed the man. He was munching on something now, which made his jaw look even better. Something about it made it look very sensual. Suddenly his head moved into my direction and it didn't take me minutes to comprehend that he was looking directly at me. And Oh My He was handsome, extremely handsome. When our eyes met, he flashed me a dazzling crooked smile.

I froze.

Immediately I unlocked me gaze from him and bored my eyes on the wine glass. Heat flushed my cheeks from embarrassment and I clutched on the rail for support now very aware about the dizziness that overtook me.

**What the hell Bella?**

I didn't even dare to look back in his direction again. After swallowing the 6th glass, I felt as if I was flying on air. Everything felt so light and I smiled at myself. Moving from the sit I finally made my way to the dance floor. My brain couldn't even register what song was on, but I didn't care. I threw my head behind, making my hair fly in every direction and then started swaying my hips. It started of slowly and when I got familiar to the beats, I let myself loose. My hands slowly moved from my shoulders and then to my hair, rocking myself back and forth. I closed my eyes and drifted to the moment when I last danced with Jacob—my happy place.

"Mind if I join?" A velvet voice whispered in my ear. I didn't even bother to open my eyes or answer his request. I just grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him closer to me. His hands immediately made their way to my waist, moving me with a new rhythm.

"You are an amazing dancer" He replied, his breathe flushed my face. He smelled of chocolate, cigarette and whiskey.

"I know." It sounded too arrogant but it didn't matter. It was not the first time that I received the complement. I never took dance lessens but I did believe that I danced fair. Probably my mother's genes passed on to me. I laced my fingers together behind his neck and started doing another of my moves. I remembered Jacob's face when I danced in front him...his smile used to grow wider by each second as I did some of my moves on him. I was perfectly sure that if he saw me dancing now with this guy, he would have gone all cavemen on me. He would have thrown me on his back and run all the way home. I smiled at the thought.

"You have a pretty smile."

I tried not to groan. Did he make a list on how to flirt?

"Your eyelids are pretty too...but I would still prefer to see the eyes behind. Though it doesn't matter, you are still very sexy." He answered followed with a chuckle.

My eyes popped open and instantly my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You?"

He was the man with the strong jaw line. And believe me when I say he looked even better from near if that was even possible. His eyes were a perfect shade of green, like fireflies. He grinned at me and said "I am hurt. Were you expecting someone better than me?"

What a cocky ass. **But hey you are gorgeous and if I was not engaged, maybe I would have dragged you to my bed rather than the dance floor.**I had to suppress that thought. I continued to dance and tried to be casual about the fact that his hands were still guiding my hips.

"So I was right...you are still sexy." I snorted. But this time couldn't stop the blush that crept on my cheeks. He hesitantly dragged his right hand in front of my face, and then his long fingers stroked my cheeks.

"You are blushing." He whispered, his face now inches away and I could feel his warm breathe fan my face. I knew that if I just stood up in my toes, his lips would meet mine. But at that very moment Jacob's face formed behind my eyes. I immediately backed away from him, disconnecting myself from his touch.

"I see you noticed a lot of things." He grinned. "Then you must have noticed this." I held my ring finger above, wriggling the finger in front of his face. He didn't even flinch or move backward. Instead he took one more step toward me and whispered in my ear "We could still have an affair."

I laughed at his words but not before analyzing the idea. **Bella you're being irrational.**

"He will break your jaw for me" **And it will be very very sad, since I love your jaw.**

He chuckled and then grasped my hands on his, sending a tingling feeling down my spine. "He would never know unless you tell him." **Oh boy! He is giving you so many signals Bella, just say yes and jump on him yet.**

"Not a chance" I smirked, squeezing his hands for the last time and letting him go. His eyes followed the motion of my hands, and then sighed. He looked at me under his lashes, feigning innocence and then pouted "That's sad, we could do wonders in bed."

I swallowed loudly. **What was he doing to me?**He winked at me and walked away but not before blowing a kiss in my direction.

My mouth hung open and I gaped at his back. What the hell did just happen? I shook my head as if that would clear my mind and then groaned. You are drunk and wasted. You were thinking of cheating on Jacob? But I couldn't help myself; there was something very charming about him beside his cockiness. As if he knew the rights buttons to which I would respond. I dragged my heavy feet towards the exit, but not before seeing him the last time. But he was no where to be seen. Oh no wait-I just saw bronze—oh yes right there!

Oh my sweet Jesus! His back was facing me and his face was smashed with a girl. I remembered the girl being one from the bunch that I saw previously. She was literally sucking his face off-- shoving her tongue down his throat. I could make out his hands which were now under her skinny top and the girl's hands were stuffed inside his back pockets. EW! Gross.

I tried not to be upset that the offer he made was not exclusively for me, it probably had been offered to other girls too. Such a womanizer!

- - - -

The next morning I woke up with a terrible hangover, I had at least 4 heads on my shoulder all of them pounding to different beat of drums. Lying still on my bed was agony but moving was worse, so I lay back in my bed fighting the nausea. The whole event flooded back to my memory. I blamed the green eyed sex demon for my hangover, though it had not been for him. I was just dismayed by my own behavior. What was it about him? In my 24 years, I have never found any remotely attractive men who made me feel like he did when he touched me not even Jacob. And that was saying something.

For as long as I ran remember it had always been Jacob--my best friend, first boyfriend, first date, first kiss, first sex...everything. Now he was my fiancé and I was going to marry him after 6 weeks...

But I knew one thing. My subconscious mind had always reminded me that there was a world beyond Jacob and it could be beautiful too. A world that could be more than you could have ever desired but there was also this fear that _that_ world might make me lose everything I already had.

It is not like that.

Jacob and I really happy and I never thought that there would be anyone better than him but then again I have never met or dated anyone else to know that. You see my point?

I groaned. All this thought was paining my head even more. Eventually I pulled myself out of my deathbed and dragged myself in the shower. I stumbled into the bathtub and turned the water on cold letting the icy jet steam wash over my body. I screamed out loud when the water hit me but once I was out, I felt much better. **Not good** I thought.

I was drying my hair, when a buzzing sound interrupted me. I immediately jolted and started searching for my cell phone. The screen blinked flashing the name

'BeeBee' I giggled.

"Good morning miss...have you forgotten me already?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm...Let me guess" I tapped on my chin pretending to think. "Well aren't you the guy who has got a tattoo of Simpson on your hipbone." I clasped my hand on my mouth to stop the laugh from erupting but it was a futile effort. I heard the groan from the other side of the phone as I cackled out loud.

"Bellaaa...When will you ever stop teasing me about that?"

"I am sorry Jake but every time it flashes behind my eyes I can't stop myself." And it was true. I still remember the day when we had our first sex. I was too nervous like another would be, biting my nails off in anticipation...it was then that I saw that Simpson tattoo. It was hilarious, I laughed my ass off...What a memorable night it had been. According to Jacob, his brother Mike was the devil behind it. Mike is a professional tattoo artist, who had secretly tattooed Jake when he had passed out in his 18th birthday in a local bar due to excessive alcohol.

"Are you done laughing yet?" Jake asked, his tone was sharp but mingled with a bit of humor.

"Yes" I grinned.

"Now how was your night? I had been calling you since the past one hour Bella. Where were you? I thought you were upset that I couldn't make it last night so you were ignoring my calls."

"Calm down Jake! I just had a terrible hangover...you know how bad I am with alcohol. Besides I know you were busy, you won't hang me up on purpose."

I heard him sigh. "You are too good for me you know. Always overlooking my mistakes, I know how less time I give you. And this time I want to make things right. I am going to take you on a date."

"Really?" I whispered, almost not believing my ears. He wanted to take me on a date? I didn't remember the last time we were out together.

"Really Bella." I imagined his lips widening combined with his enthusiastic reply. It warmed my heart.

"Where are we going?"

"Il Fornaio"

When I arrived at the restaurant, Jacob was already in the foyer waiting for me.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"It wouldn't matter if you were" Jacob grinned. He reached out and took my hands on his placing a gingering kiss on the upside of my palm.

"You are beautiful Bella, do you know that?" Jacob replied with admiration his eyes.

"Of course! Everyone knows how beautiful Isabella Swan is" I snorted.

"I mean it Bella." his tone was so serious that it made me feel embarrassed. I watched as his eyes traveled my full form. I was wearing a white dress that reached till my knees. It had a pleated stretch knit and a sweetheart neckline and a banding of pearls overlaid above my waist. Pretty was not the word to describe the dress, it was _graceful_.

"Thank you Jake and stop staring at me like that" I rolled my eyes and he laughed saying "I can't help it."

We ordered our food and continued our usual conversation. I missed times like this. When there was no work, no excuses...just us both-Jacob and Bella. I felt so lucky to have such a dear man as my fiancé. I promised myself that I will always make him happy and never let anything come between us. Not even the green eyed sex demon. And then I froze.

The green eyed sex demon was walking towards me, a smile of recognition in his face. He was wearing a black suit with a midnight blue tie looking devilish hot and edible. I watched unbelievably as he came to our table grinning happily.

"Well hello there" he said. But he was not speaking to me. He was speaking to Jacob, who was getting up and shaking his hands.

"What a pleasant surprise Edward."

"It's good to see you too Jacob"

I gaped at both of them with wide eyes; my mind paralyzed refusing to function. I broke out of my trance when Jacob said "This is Edward Cullen, and Edward this is Bella—my fiancé"

Edward looked down at me, his green eyes mocking me "I can't tell you what a pleasure this is Bella" he said solemnly. I didn't know what to say. What was happening? How did Jacob know him and why was he in the same restaurant. Is he stalking me? That thought made me shudder. Jacob was still watching me from the corner of his eyes so I just nodded at Edward. I couldn't trust my voice.

"Bella, Edward is one of our most valuable client. In fact he is the sole reason that my account contains a hefty amount." Jacob clarified with a grin.

Edward laughed, and I sat dazed at how beautiful he looked when he laughed this freely.

"Will you guys mind if I join?" Edward asked sincerely. My eyes immediately flashed on to Jacob. **Say Yes Say Yes**.

Edward looked at me and said modestly "If only I'm not intruding." **Say No Say .**

"Oh certainly not. Please have a seat." Jacob smiled but not before giving me apologetic looks. It should have made me angry but instead I found myself doing a happy dance from inside. **Bella you stupid-silly-hormonally charged-woman!!**

Since the booth we were sitting was a four person sit, and Jacob was sitting across from me so I thought Edward would sit with him. But I got the shock of the year, when he decided to sit beside me. I slide towards the corner, keeping enough space between us to accommodate another person. Edward ordered his meal and I watched amusingly as the waitress stuttered and gaped at him with awe. **You are not the only one dear.**

Edward didn't even notice how the girl was drooling all over him. It was that or he just pretended not to notice. Instead he watched Jacob and talked about market shares and other political matters that I didn't bother to interrupt. I sipped on the orange juice and zoned out between most of their conversation. I just sat and watched the two men talk. There was an eager enthusiasm about Edward when he spoke; everything he uttered was so beautiful. His voice was like saccharine symphony that took me into a different world. I had a feeling that he held nothing back from his life, he gave himself to everything full heartedly.

Half way through the conversation, I met Edward's eyes. His gaze was so staggering and intimate, as if he could look through the fiber of my being. It was as if he was already my Almost Lover and we belonged together. It was insane. It was like the Earth didn't hold any gravity to me, as if he had his own pull that held me to him. Edward smiled at me and said "I am sorry; we are leaving you out of the conversation. I am sure you are much more interesting than us." I wanted to scream and say No, I wanted him to talk...saying anything. I just wanted to hear his voice.

"You are wrong. I am just any norma-" I was cut off by Jacob.

"Stop underestimating yourself all the time. You are an amazing woman Bella and I am so lucky I found you." Jacob said warmly.

I didn't know if it was meant for me to listen but I did hear Edward saying "Lucky Indeed" under his breathe. My heart instantly jumped, it thudded furiously and warm blush spread my cheeks. But then an image flashed behind my eyes.

Edward grabbed the girl tight against his chest, her lips planting open mouthed kisses all over his face. My body jerked, as if shot by a violent thunderstorm. I felt angry, furious. And I had a sudden urge to strangle his neck.

"So Edward what brings you in Seattle?" Jacob asked curiously. "If we would have known, then we could have thrown a party for your comeback."

"Oh please I like this better." Edward grinned, his eyes meeting me again. "Anyways I am only here for a day or two; I am flying back to New York on Saturday. I was originally here to solve some matters with a client of ours. She was supposed to be here today, but she just called last minute and cancelled the meeting."

"A meeting, huh?" Jacob wiggled his eyebrows at Edward. His waved his hand, gesturing its just a meeting. **Yes we all know that.**

"So when is the wedding?" Edward asked with an amused expression. **Seriously?**

"It's in 6 weeks." Jacob replied earnestly. A flash of guilt spread over me. What was I doing? Just look at him Bella, look at his happy face...do you really want to hurt him. Can you be this cruel? I groaned internally.

"You should settle down too Edward, its time for you to let someone take care of you for a change."

Edward shrugged. "Who would have me?"

**You bastard**.I looked around the room. Half of the women were staring at Edward some covertly, some openly. **He was a like a magnet...no a **_**sexual**_** magnet**.

"Not interested in American girls?" I asked recklessly. "I thought New York had amazing beauty queens."

Edward raised an eyebrow at my sudden change of demeanor and then sighed "They are fine. I just don't get much time for any _**affairs**_."

**Like hell you didn't. I bet there were no virgin girls left in 5 miles radius of him.**

"I feel really sorry for the girls; they don't know what they are missing." I bit my lip as I realized that I had said the thought aloud. Jacob was now looking at me puzzled and from the corner of my eyes I saw Edward leaning into me. I knew I was playing with fire. At any moment, Edward could tell Jacob about my dirty dance on him and then I can kiss my gold ring goodbye.

"Bella that was very rude." Jacob hissed. But I couldn't pay any attention to him since I was paralyzed. Edward's hand sat upon mine under the table, his fingers brushing the palm of my hand. His index finger traced my fingers and drew imaginary circles on my wrist. My breathe hitched and I swallowed as the familiar electricity sparked between us.

"It's all right Jacob." Edward assured before giving me a sly grin.

"Jake can we leave for home? I am kind of feeling nauseous." I pleaded Jacob as his face instantly became worried. My date with Jacob was officially ruined.

"Of course sweetheart. Let's get you home." I sighed a breathe of relief and then we all stood up and immediately his hands left mine.

"I am sorry Edward." Jacob apologized.

Edward smiled; waving his hands telling it was no problem. He shared a manly hug with Jacob and then turned to face me. His eyes had the same look of intimacy in his face when our eyes met. He inched closer to me and pasted a tender kiss on my cheek.

"It was nice meeting you Bella" He said aloud. And then he squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear "Call me"

My eyes followed Jacob and found out he was not even aware what happened right in front of his eyes. Edward flashed me a dazzling smile before Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the restaurant.

It was then that I realized something. Between my clenched fists, there was a white piece of paper, which contained neatly scribbled numbers. Edward's voice rang out in my ear "Call me" **HOLY SHIT**.

I turned my head back and found Edward standing 5 feet away from me. He winked at me before heading out towards the parking lot.

I knew I was totally fucked up.

- - - - - -

The morning came and the afternoon passed by. I paced in my office, shuffling through pages and pages of writing, sipping mocha latté. I thought of Jacob, thought of our marching wedding, my white bridal dress. But still I couldn't stop the voices in my head. I tugged at my hair and squeezed my eyes shut as the melodic voice sang out...**yet **_**again**_.

"**So I was right....you are still sexy."**

**-**

"**You have a pretty smile"**

**-**

"**We could do wonders in bed"**

**-**

"**Call me"**

I groaned.

**I don't want to call him. I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear him.**

The white paper sat in front of my eyes, as if begging me for attention.

**I want to call him. I want to see him. I want to hear him.**

Not helping.

**Bella you could just get a quick fuck and get over him. I am sure your mind would not behave this erratically once you are done with him.** The hormonally charged Bella screamed.

**Bella, Jacob would never forgive you for this. You are cheating him.** The saint Bella screamed.

"Just shut up you two" I shouted. I gathered all my stuffs and marched out of my cabin. All heads popped into my direction as I walked toward the elevator, my stiletto heels making loud noise as it clinked with the marble floor.

Pressing the button to Ground floor, I decided I had to put an end to all of this. I needed to tell Jacob about my encounter with Edward in the bar. I don't care what happens after that. As the elevator reached the floor, it made a 'ding' sound and opened.

I shrieked.

There in front of me was the man who had been dwelling in my dreams for the past couple of nights, the man who had unknowingly become my centre of existence.

Edward Cullen.

He was leaning by the side, his strong muscular hands wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was barely above a whisper "You didn't call me"

"What the hell Edward? Why are you stalking me?" I screamed at him, letting all the frustrations that had engrossed my little brain.

"You didn't call me" his voice was serious, agitating and frightening. My heart thudded in my chest.

"Yes...I d-dint." I stuttered.

"Why?" Edward looked up at me and I think my heart just broke apart. His eyes were glowing, a fiery green—I could see the hurt lying deep in them. Now or never Bella...just tell him. I looked at my feet before saying the biggest lie of my existence.

"I don't want you."

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to leave me. Seconds passed or maybe hours but it didn't happen. Instead I heard the quiet steps of shoes inching near me. The sparks flew between us as his finger moved a piece of hair from my face and then trailed a path from my cheekbones and then rested below my chin. He slowly pushed his finger up forcing me too look at him. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Look at me Bella" **I can't**.

"Please"

How could I not if you say this sweetly? I looked up at him, trying to convey through my eyes to let me go.

"Tell me now. Tell me you don't want me and I will let you go." **Oh God!**

I brushed past him and made my way to my car. As I reached for the car door, Edward blocked my path.

"For Gods sake Edward...What do you want from me?"

He grabbed me by my waist and pinned me to him by clutching my wrists in his hands.

"I want you...I want all of you Bella."

I stopped breathing.

"I want to have you all for myself...hell I wanted you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I want to touch you, I want to kiss you, and I want to worship you...ask me what I don't want Bella. You have no idea how you are torturing me, please stop lying to yourself. I can see it in your eyes, you want me Bella."

I cried out exasperated.

"YES YES YES.... I FUCKING WANT YOU!!"

Tears roll down my cheeks, but I didn't even care to wipe them away. Edward cupped my cheeks and captured his lips on mine.

I think I saw flashes of multiple fireworks as his soft lips moved with mine in sync. His kisses were neither fierce, nor gentle...it was a mixture of both. He kissed me with strength, moving his lips with so much passion that my knees gave away.

Edward held my entire body weight as I molded him closer to me. I slid my arms over his shoulder, wrapping them around his neck. Edward moaned in my mouth. The sound was so guttural....so sexy. It kicked my adrenaline into overdrive and I laced my fingers in his soft bronze locks. The sweetness of his lips, combined with the hunger he felt for me made my eyes roll. He tasted like pure heaven. His scent was a mixture of fresh air and pure male. He sucked my bottom lip and I tugged on his hair, wanting him even closer.

But he stopped.

He grabbed me by my arm and started walking on the opposite direction of my car. I was in daze, panting from the fuckawesome kiss that he almost carried me with him.

"Where are we going?" I managed to speak as I breathed steadily.

He flashed me a crooked smile and replied "We are getting my car." And sure enough there was a shiny black Ashton Martin sitting at the corner. He opened the door for me and let me inside. He jogged swiftly to the other side and quickly set the car on reverse, moving out of the garage. He steered the wheel with his right hand, while his left hand held my hand.

I knew whatever I was doing was senseless; I was scared to think about the aftermath. I prayed my brain to stop functioning keeping my eyes outside the window, as Edward drove the car through the barely traffic of the evening.

"Your place or mine?" Edward asked.

"Yours." I answered. I couldn't dare take Edward in my apartment; there was a chance of Jacob being there.

Jacob.

I am so sorry Jacob, please forgive me.

"Hey" Edward sighed. He slid his left hand from my hands and caressed my cheeks. "If this helps...I am nervous too"

I tried not to think that he probably have said it to other girls too. It was his way of charming people and then seducing them in his bed.

"You are very special Bella."

I didn't answer.

"Trust me when I say that" He whispered and then kissed my knuckles. I watched as he drove into the residential area of Seattle and then parked in front of a building apartment.

"We are home" Edward answered. He walked out of the car and came into my side. He opened the door and reached his hand out.

This is your last chance Bella. This decision will change your future. I closed my eyes and then pulled the gold ring out of my ring finger, dropping it into my purse.

I held my hand out to Edward as we walked towards **home**.

Edward's home was an image of his. It was masculine, well cleaned but lonely. Of course I knew his home was originally in New York, it was probably a rented house. I was so engrossed taking in the beauty of the house that I was startled when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist from behind. I leaned into his chest as he trailed kisses from behind my ears and then to my neck. His mouth was hot; I knew I was already dripping wet. He sucked gently on the flesh, nibbling my ear in the awake. I moaned.

Turning my face to him, I leaned to kiss him. My lips softened, fitting with his as if they were pieces of puzzle. He responded me with growing fervor. His tongue sought and gained entrance into my mouth. I gripped him tighter, angling my mouth so that my tongue can reach far end of his mouth. Combined moans of pleasure escaped our mouth. His arms held me in a locked embrace, pulling me tight so that I could feel the growing evidence of his arousal.

I gasped as he ground his hips against me. We instantly pulled back, my breathe coming in short gasps. I held on to his shoulder and then jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed his jaw line.

Finally.

I have never seen such a beautiful jaw line on a man, it would put all men to shame. I kissed his throat, licking the beating pulse as he groaned. He held me firmly against him and then walked us through the spiral staircase.

A shudder rippled through me as he took me to his bedroom. His bed was huge for a single person; it was covered with a green comforter. Edward laid me on the bed before crawling on top of me. I sunk my fingers on the thickness of his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. He continued his ministrations on my mouth, holding me captive with the strength of his hips while his hand slid beneath my dress. A low moan escaped my mouth as his long, slender fingers brushed against my stomach and cupped my breasts through the sheer lace.

My nipples hardened as currents of electricity passed. He palmed my breasts with gentle pressure, squeezing it and pinching my nipples roughly. I could feel his hard, throbbing cock through his jeans, growing into a bulge.

I whimpered.

"Undress me Edward."

He didn't waste any time, he slid my dress above my head. A warm blush spread my cheeks, as Edward's eyes roamed around my body taking in my half nude presence. I have never been this exposed to anyone other than Jacob. It would have embarrassed me but with Edward I felt no shame; I looked into his eyes and swallowed. His gaze was so scorching, it was as if he was the predator and I was his only prey left in the end of the world. He kissed me hungrily as I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my fingers over his smooth, marble chest. My hands memorized every part of his exposed skin.

He slid his hand behind my back and unclasped my bra pushing the thin straps from my shoulders until I was topless in front of him. His thumb stroked my one nipple while his tongue danced on my other one. He lapped on my areola and then lightly bit on the nipple.

I moaned loudly arching my back while his big, callused hands caressed me. I gripped his hair tightly, drawing him close to my breasts. I was burning with pure ecstasy. Deep groans escaped Edward's mouth assuring me he was equally affected.

I rolled him to his back and started undoing his pants. He helped me get rid of his jeans and then his black boxers. His hard penis sprang out begging me for attention. I gripped him in my hands, as Edward moaned out my name.

"Bella..."

The sound of my name laced with his utter need gave rise to an unknown emotion inside of me. I kissed his lips fiercely, and when our naked chests met I almost came undone. He hitched my leg up and pulled my pantyhose revealing my aching flesh.

We were both panting, our hands engaged into an erotic dance as they explored each other. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"You are beautiful Bella"

His words made my stomach clench and my breasts swelled with heaviness.

"I want you Edward...please. Right now"

Edward immediately grabbed a condom from his night stand and rolled it over his hard member. He straddled himself between my legs, placing him in front of my entrance. His eyes locked with mine, as he laced his fingers in mine tightly. I forgot everything, other than the pleasure I felt. My body ached with need, lust and hunger. I wanted him so badly. I felt him hot, hard and pulsating as his fingers were inside of me opening me gently, stretching my legs further and then with a swift move he plunged into me.

It was heaven.

I could see the dim lights of the city casting on his beautiful skin as he moved inside me. It was an overwhelming joy to be finally with him--to feel his lips, hands and every part of his skin covered with mine. It was like he was my blanket, providing me with warmth and protection. We moved faster and faster, as the Earth began to spin. His hips rocked in a fantastic rhythm, making me scream and moan, wanting him even closer to me. I could feel the delirious friction starting to build into something massive. I encouraged him to go faster and he complied.

He kissed me feverously; his hands groping my sensitive parts making me writhe and pant for release. I dug my nails in his shoulder blades making him grunt loudly.

And with that my world shattered.

There was an explosion inside of me, as we came together. I trembled as my release washed over me. I lay spent and numb holding Edward tightly against my chest, never wanting him to let go, never wanting this feeling to end. A single tear ran down my cheek, as I kissed his forehead. It was unbelievable how my body reacted to him, as if it has known him for millions of years. I felt protected and peaceful, as the last waves of joy washed through me and I felt Edward's low steady breathe in the crook of my neck.

And I knew that if I let this man go, I will never be able to live again.

He gently pulled out of me, threw the condom in the disposable and lay beside me. He closed his eyes as his chest rose and fall with every intake of breathe.

In that moment he didn't look like a demon, he looked like an angel.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked in a low voice with his eyes still closed. I rolled myself closer to him and laid my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, covering us in a thin chiffon blanket. I pressed my lips on his chest and whispered.

"Yes." I lied.

I was far from being fine. I was breaking down internally, my lips trembled and more tears gathered in my eyes. They ran down his chest and I heard Edward sigh. He didn't say any words. Instead he kissed me tenderly with affection and adoration whispering beautiful words in my ear.

Afterwards he again made love to me. It was slow and steamy, more incredible than before if that was even possible. We talked about our life, laughed at silly jokes, and then again made love. It was crazy how I thought that once I was done having sex with him I would be able to take him out of my mind. But instead I found myself being intrigued by him the more I knew him.

His past with other girls no longer mattered. All that mattered was that he was with me and I was content.

And I knew that there won't ever be another man except him.

I would never be able to love Jacob again.

We lie awake all night and then soon morning arrived. Along with the morning, returned the harsh truth of reality.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Edward as my hands massaged his scalp.

"My flight to New York"

The words came out of my mouth before my brain could even register.

"I will miss you"

Edward looked into my eyes and whispered "Really?"

I would always miss you Edward. You will be in my thoughts every second. I had memorized every detail of the night and they will forever be with me. When I would remember your beautiful melodic voice I will smile idly, when I will toss and turn in my bed at lonely nights I would remember the feel of your lips on me, and when I would remember the intimate look in your eyes whenever you look at me I would cry and think I could never have you for myself.

I wanted to say so many things...but at the end I could form no coherent words. I just nodded.

Edward's arms immediately wrapped around, crushing me into him with so much force that I almost forgot to breathe.

-

-

"Stay with me Bella"

-

-

-:-

The white light blinked rapidly on the screen illuminating the name 'BeeBee'. I grabbed my cell phone and pressed the green button.

"Bella where are you??? I have been so worried..." Jacob's voice rang out.

"I am fine Jake. I just got married to Edward."

-:-

**Tell me how many of you thought it would be a sad ending? Poor Jacob he didn't even realize when Edward had come between Bella and him and swept her off her feet, until the very end.**

**Review if you want to make wonders in bed with Edward ;)**

**And my 'Passion, Prejudice and Vengeance'Readers, the fourth chapter is coming very soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-selfishkiss**


End file.
